One Through Twelve
by L.Hawk
Summary: A Series of oneshots based on a series of fan-fiction writing exercises I did. Contains multiple pairings, some Slash. Warning: Some fics contain sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

Right! This is my latest stroke of genius; sort of. For the record, I know I'm not suppose to just do an authors' note all on its own, but this…project takes a lot of explaining. All right. If you guys read profiles, then I'm sure you've seen a few of these. List twelve characters, from some TV show, book, movie, etc. Sometimes just one, sometimes from multiple ones, I've seen it done both ways, then answer a series of questions based on the positions of the characters on the list.

For example: one of the questions I used was "Would two and six make a good couple?". You look at the list and determine who two and six are. Then you picture them as a couple and think about whether they would be a good one. If you're still confused, Fictionnaire has one on their profile (Sorry to pick on you, but you were the first example I could find).

Anyway, that's where this project comes in. I got board one day and decided to try doing this. I copy pasted the questions into a word document and got to work ( although I only had twelve questions). I found it so addictive, I did seven in rapid fire succession. Then I got to thinking how some of my responses broached interesting new ideas I hadn't considered before, and I found myself wanting to turn some of them into longer fics.

The following chapters are the results. I'm posting this in NCIS since that was the only fandom that covered all 7, but some of them are crossovers. If they are, I'll note it at the top. I'll also copy the, question, my response, and the relevant characters at the top of every chapter.

I realize some of you think I've gone crazy, and I won't claim that I'm sane, but give this a chance okay. Pretty please? I you don't, I'll have Gibbs headslap you.


	2. Secriterial Secrets

This One is all NCIS

5. Cynthia

9. Ziva David

10. Caitlin Todd

_**Five/Nine or Five/Ten? Why? **_

Cynthia/Ziva, I just couldn't see Cynthia/Kate working out.

They lay behind the desk, the desk outside the director's office, panting, their naked sweaty bodies pushed close together. Jenny had gone to lunch with some big wig from the Navy, an admiral or something. Cynthia was too contented to bother remembering his name. This was the only chance Cynthia had all day, and she had insisted they stay near her desk in case the phone rang or something.

Ziva had rolled her eyes but couldn't argue with the woman's devotion to her work. Luckily, they didn't have a case today, or Gibbs would be furious. All the same, she did leave her cell phone on, just in case. She'd asked Tony to cover for her, saying she was going on a walk to clear her head. She smiled when she thought about what he would say if she knew what she were really up to.

Both of them remembered the first time they acknowledged their feelings for each other. It was a Thursday afternoon, mid-November. Ziva was sitting, outside Jenny's office, waiting to see her friend. She and Cynthia had been chatting, growing more and more engrossed with each other. Ziva had mentioned a restaurant she'd been to lately. Cynthia mentioned how she'd love to go. Ziva had looked into her eyes and worked up the courage to ask her out. Cynthia had hid her ecstasy as she accepted.

Things had progressed quickly from their first date. They found they had a surprisingly lot in common. They shared an interest in cooking and a love of horses. Soon they had dinner at least three times a week, schedules permitting, and staying over at each other's apartments frequently.

Surprisingly, Jenny was the only one who knew. They were in a federal agency surrounded by trained investigators, but sometimes it was hard to see what was right under ones nose. Jenny of course was close to both women, and they agreed, the night Cynthia had first stayed at Ziva's apartment, that they should tell her. She had been understanding of the lovers and gave them her blessing.

Ziva was pulled from her remembrances as Cynthia groaned softly. She rolled off her partner and pulled her back close as Cynthia rested her head on Ziva's breast. Just then, Ziva's phone vibrated. She sighed and picked it up, saying "David." Gibbs said something about a case on the other side. Ziva grumbled, but said, "I'm coming."

She shifted Cynthia off her and squatted behind the desk as she got dressed. Cynthia turned to her and said, "Duty calls, huh?"

Ziva just nodded. Cynthia grabed her arm and said, "Just be careful."

Ziva kissed her forehead gently and replied, "Always my love."


	3. Whale Belly

8. Caitlin Todd

12. Mike Franks

_**What would happen if Twelve got Eight pregnant?**_

He and Gibbs would defiantly have a chat in the elevator, Mike would move to El Norte to be close to his child and move in with Jethro. Tony would tease Kate about being fat.

* * *

Things had settled down a surprising amount in the past 6 months. Kate walked into the bullpen. Tony looked up from where he was sitting at his desk, reading his email. He smirked and said, "Good morning Whale Belly."

Kate smirked back and said, "Good morning, Sex Machine."

Tony glared at her, "I told you not to call me that."

Kate glared back as she set her bag down, "I told you not to call me Whale Belly."

Just then the elevator dinged. Both agents looked up, expecting to see Gibbs, but it was only Tim. He said, "Good morning you guys."

"Good morning Elf Lord," they replied in unison.

McGee just rolled his eyes as he made his way to his desk. He had just sat down when Gibbs strode into the bullpen, carrying a cup of coffee and said, "Grab your gear. McGee gas the truck."

The three agents started gathering their badges and guns. Gibbs walked over to Kate's desk and said, "What part of desk duty don't you understand?"

Kate sat back down, moaning, "Gibbs…"

Gibbs glared at her, "You're pregnant Kate."

Kate sighed, "Like I need reminding."

The three men made their way to the elevator, leaving a pregnant Kate brooding at her desk. The elevator arrived at their level and Mike Franks stepped off. Each of the agents nodded to

him as they got into the elevator. They weren't surprised to see him. He made his way over to Kate's desk and said, "How ya holding up?"

Kate glanced up and said, "I'm fine. You don't need to keep checking up on me."

Mike shrugged, "I like to know you and the baby are okay. Besides, Probie'd probably kill me if I didn't. "

Kate snorted, "If he were going to kill you, he would have done it in the elevator 6 months ago."

_Flashback-Six Months Ago_

* * *

_Mike was standing in the bullpen looking at Gibbs empty desk. Finally Kate looked up and said, "He left to get coffee."_

_ Mike looked at her and smiled. She scowled. He frowned and asked, "Something up?"_

_ She stood up, and glared at him. "You have the nerve to ask if something's up? You got me pregnant, that's what's Up!" she yelled. She quickly clamped her hand over her mouth and looked around at the shocked faces of Mike, Tim and Tony._

_Gibbs strode into the bullpen, absolutely livid. He slammed his coffee down on Kate's desk, because it was the closest, and grabbed Mike by the shoulder, dragging him toward the elevator. The elevator was just coming up and Gibbs shoved Mike into it and hit the button for the doors to close before pulling the emergency stop switch. Once it was pulled, he shoved Mike up against the wall and said, "What the hell?" _

_ Mike struggled but couldn't break free, "We used protection, I swear."_

_ Gibbs just glared at him and didn't let go, "G-damn it Mike, you left her."_

_ Despite the gravity of the situation, Mike snorted, "It was just a fling; besides, we agreed to break it off." _

_ Gibbs glare intensified, "She's my agent."_

_ Mike glared back, "She's a grown woman."_

_ Gibbs pushed harder, "And that makes it okay to leave her alone with a baby?"_

_ Mike cocked his head, "What kind of heartless bastard do you think I am?"_

_ Gibbs simply said, "You went back to Mexico."_

_ Mike rolled his eyes, "I didn't know."_

_ Gibbs let him go, "You do now. What the hell are you going to do about it?"_

_ Mike frowned, "I guess I hadn't thought about it."_

_ Gibbs raised his eyebrows, "You guess?"_

_ Mike glared at him, "I've only known I'm gonna be a father for five minutes, four of which I spent in this fucking elevator."_

_ Gibbs expression softened. Mike thought for a moment, "I'll have to back to El Norte to be there for the kid. I better talk to Kate first."_

_ Gibbs rolled his eyes, "Ya think," before flipping the emergency stop switch and letting the elevator doors open back to the bullpen again. _

* * *

Mike chuckled slightly at the memory, "You don't even know the half of it."

Kate smiled slightly and turned back to her paperwork. The truth was, she didn't mind having Mike check up on her. She was after all, carrying his baby. She didn't like the idea of her child growing up not knowing their father and was glad that Mike had stepped up and agreed to stick around.


End file.
